


Satin Sheets

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Satin Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Satin Sheets  
Author: Angel   
spoilers: MINOR (note the emphasis) spoilers for "ITSOTG"  
rating: PG for... subject matter, I guess.  
pairing: Sam&Josh ^___^ (yum!)  
disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin created these characters. I just happen to think that a certain twosome complete each other.   
notes: Well, this is a one-shot deal, but I hope you like it anyway.  
Oh! Feedback is always appreciated! I'm still working on "Preying On the Innocent" as well as a *cough* few others. That being said... enjoy! -Angel ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Satin Sheets by Angel**

"Yes, you may go see him. He’s in room 206."

CJ Cregg thanked the woman at the desk and made her way down the hall in the direction the nurse had pointed. Trying her best to not look inside the windows of the sterile white rooms as she scanned the walls for numbers, the Press Secretary finally found what she was looking for. Room 206 of Memorial Hospital, the current home of Joshua Lyman.

Taking a deep breath, CJ prepared herself before entering the room, pasting a smile onto her tired face.

"Josh?" She called gently, opening the door.

"I’m still here," came the reply.

Her smile became genuine as she closed the door behind her. "Glad to hear it."

"So, how on earth did you escape work?" Josh inquired as CJ sat down in the chair that was already pulled up to the brunette’s bedside.

Laughing, CJ admitted, "Donna wanted me to make sure that you’d eaten lunch."

"I’m surprised she’s not here herself," Josh grumbled.

"She’s just concerned about you," CJ reminded her colleague.

Smiling, Josh said, "I know, I just feel like she’s been here with me twenty-four/seven."

"Well, at least you aren’t alone."

Josh was going to reply when a new voice entered the conversation.

"Sorry that took me so long, but it seems that all of Washington was at Starbucks at exactly twelve o’clock," a strikingly handsome, dark-haired man in a perfectly pressed suit apologized, walking into the hospital room holding a cup of coffee that seemed entirely too casual to fit the situation.

"Sam, I didn’t know you were coming over," CJ said with surprise. Eyeing the drink Sam had with him, she chided, "You know Josh isn’t supposed to have anything with caffeine."

Smiling, Sam retorted, "He can’t, but I can."

"Why do both of you know about the medications I’m on?" Josh complained aloud, not expecting his co-workers to listen.

"You’re never awake when the doctors come in to tell you the important stuff, so I always end up hearing about it instead," Sam explained, in all seriousness.

"Sheesh, how often do you visit?" CJ asked in bewilderment.

As Sam sat down by the little white table in the corner of the small room, Josh rolled his eyes and muttered, "Remember how I said I felt like Donna was here twenty-four/seven?"

CJ nodded.

"Well, Sam’s worse."

"Excuse me," Sam protested. "But I believe that you *asked* me to stay with you."

"No," Josh corrected, trying not to smile. "I believe that *you* asked *the nurses* if it was okay that you stay over-night."

"You were having trouble sleeping," Sam said in defense. "I couldn’t just leave you here in this sterile nightmare while I went home to my nice satin sheets."

"You have satin sheets?" CJ asked, beginning to laugh. Somehow it seemed out of place for the clean-cut Deputy of Communications to have anything other then perfectly starched linen.

"Yes," Sam and Josh both answered, Sam with a hint of pride, and Josh with more then a hint of exasperation.

"They were a gift from Josh back when we were both running about on Capitol Hill," Sam began, his blue eyes alight with memories of days gone by.

Josh groaned and buried his head in his hands. "It was a gag gift, okay? A *gag gift*!"

Turning to Josh in disbelief, and in a good deal of amusement, CJ echoed, "*You* gave *Sam* satin sheets?"

"Okay, you appear to be having difficulty with the whole 'gag gift' concept," Josh began.

Abruptly, a different train of though struck the Press Secretary. "Wait, Sam, how are you here right now?"

As Sam’s piercing eyes looked at her under raised brows, CJ explained, "I mean, how did you get off work today? I can’t imagine that Leo would let you, me, *and* Josh off."

"Oh, I’m just on my lunch break," Sam replied.

"Ha! We don’t *have* lunch breaks!" Josh exclaimed, but he was ignored by the other two people in the room.

"What about earlier?" CJ prodded.

"I stayed overnight, remember?" the brunette explained. "I’ve basically been going back and forth between the White House and the hospital for the past couple days."

"And he still finds time to shower and press his shirts, too," Josh added sarcastically.

Sam frowned. Josh had gotten his attention this time. "What? You don’t like having me around? I think I make perfectly good company." Turning to CJ for support, he asked, "I do, don’t I?"

"Oh, yes, wonderful," She replied dryly.

"No, I like having you around," Josh admitted. Sam smiled at him, and Josh returned it with a smile of his own. The sat gazing at each other for a moment, and the moment stretched to a few moments, and CJ began to get curious.

"I didn’t realize that you two were so close," the tall red-head commented.

"We still are," Sam corrected. "We *are* close."

Josh shook his head in quiet wonder. "You’ll never change."

"But that’s a good thing, right?" came the quick reply.

"Of course. I hope you never change, Sam," Josh said with a smile.

Sam, returning the older man’s smile with one of his own, stood and walked over to the opposite side of the hospital bed from where CJ was still seated.

Josh instinctively turned towards the newcomer. His eyes met Sam’s, and their gazes locked. Josh smiled, and Sam reached out and took his friend’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Immediately, CJ felt out of place, like she was invading their personal space. Although she didn’t really have any explanation for it, she could feel an intimacy between them, beyond that of friends. It quickly became awkward having here there, too.

"Well," she began. "I think that I’m going to head back over to the office for a little while and try to get some work done."

"Would you tell Leo that I’m going to be staying a bit longer?" Sam asked. "I already finished the speech for tonight. You can ask Kathy and she’ll get it for you if he needs it," he continued.

"Tell you what," CJ said with a smile. "Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?" Silencing the Deputy of Communications’ protests by holding up her hand, CJ explained, "You’ve already finished all the work they needed you to do for today. Besides, Josh here needs the company." J

osh nodded, trying to look as pathetic as possible.

Laughing despite himself, Sam questioned, "But what about Leo?"

"I’ll take care of him," the Press Secretary assured her colleague with a smile.

Deciding to take what was a rare offer, Sam muttered, "Good Luck."

CJ laughed, "Yeah, you owe me one, Sam."

After CJ exited the room, Josh murmured, "We both do."

Sam looked at his colleague oddly. "We both do what?"

"Owe CJ a favor," Josh explained. "We haven’t been able to see each other much lately."

"Josh, I’ve been here every day, in your face, since you’ve been staying here," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "But I’m usually asleep, remember?"

"As opposed to the rest of the time when you seem like you’re asleep?" Sam teased. Josh pulled his hand from Sam’s grip to fold his arms across his chest. "Oh, is that so?" he asked with mock-anger.

Giving in, Sam admitted, "No, it isn’t." There was a moment of silence during which Sam reclaimed his companion’s hand. "I really do love you, you know," he said quietly.

Lifting Sam’s hand to his lips in a tender kiss, Josh whispered, "Yes, I do. And I love you, too."

*OWARI* 


End file.
